


Girl That You Love

by SpookyBren



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fighting, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: High School AUBrendon Urie get in a fight standing up for his friend, while he’s sitting in the office awaiting punishment, beaten and bloody, he see the most beautiful creature he’s every laid eyes on, the new girl Sarah.Read and find out what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let me know if you like this! I’ll make the chapters longer in the future I just want to see if anyone will read it and likes it enough to want more. My last couple fic ideas haven’t gotten much attention.

“Dude tell me you are not stupid enough to fight Zack Merrick” Pete snaps.

“He was pushing Patrick around, broke his glasses, no one touches my friends”

“You’re going to get your ass beat and embarrass yourself”

“I’ll beat his ass”

“Brendon you are a stick, Zack is a brick wall”

“Whatever man, fuck off if you don’t want to be involved“

——

Okay so Pete was right, but Brendon isn’t going to admit that. He is regretting his actions now though as he sits in the front of the office, slump in a chair, leaning his head back with an ice pack pressed against his nose, blood splattered down the front of his white shirt.

His eyes are closed as he tries to will the throbbing pain away, then he hears a soft voice, one he hasn’t heard before. He lifts his head and opens his eyes, a girl with brown hair and bangs stand in front of him, talking to the secretary. Something about it being her first day and needing her schedule and a map.

He hasn’t even seen her face yet and he know that she’s probably the most beautiful thing he will ever lay eyes on. She’s wearing jeans and a white top, a bag hanging across her shoulder and resting on the opposite hip. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears his name.

“Mr. Urie, my office please” Mr. Weekes says, as if he’s beyond the point of exhaustion because of how many times he’s seen Brendon in his office covered in blood. The girl turns her head and looks at Brendon, face unreadable, he looks back and give a small wave as he gets up and follows the principal.

—-

After a stearn talking to and detention for the next week, he is released. He takes his time walking to his next class, he’s already late anyways. Everyone looks at him as he enters the room.

“Again Brendon?” Ms. Frangipane asks, not surprised by his bruised face.

“You should see the other guy” he jokes.

“Dude Merrick doesn’t have a mark on him” Rian laughs.

“Fuck you Dawson”

“Language!” Ms. Frangipane snaps. “Sit down Brendon” Brendon puts his hands up as if to surrender, and makes his way to his usual seat in the very back, far side of the classroom, but notices it’s taken already, by the new girl. Her head is down and she’s doodling, and the only seat available is right next to her. Brendon smirks to himself, maybe it’s not such a bad day after all. He swiftly sits down and the girl’s head shoots up.

Brendon smiles at her. “You’re in my seat” he teases.

“Oh, sorry I can move” she says. Brendon chuckles and points at the rest of the room, showing her there are no other seats. “Right” she huffs.

“I guess you’re stuck with me. I promise I’m a lot more attractive when my face isn’t Y’know” Brendon says gesturing to his face. She laughs a little too loud and then slaps a hand over her mouth and looks down and tries to concentrate on her work. They’re quiet for a while, then the girl looks up and sees Brendon’s sheet is blank and he’s just sitting there not really doing anything.

“Aren’t you gonna do that?” She asks.

“Then I won’t have anything to do in detention later, and when you have nothing to do in detention it goes by very slowly”

“You get detention a lot then?”

“Yes but for good reasons”

“Right” She says skeptically. “Like what?”

“Well like today, Zack, the guy who did this” Brendon says, pointing to his face. “He was pushing my friend around, broke his glasses. So stupidly I will admit, I decided to fight him”

“That buff guy?” She asks pointing to Zack.

“Yes” Brendon says confidently. The girl tried to stifle laughter.

“You thought you could, what? Teach him a lesson”

“Yeah not my best idea but it was for Patrick” she giggle a little and then goes back to work.

When the bell rings, signalling lunch, Brendon is relieved. He shoots up and is about to rush out of the class room but then remembers the girl.

“Hey, um, if you don’t have anyone to sit with at lunch, you are totally welcome with me and my friends” he says, hopeful. She smiles.

“Thanks, I would love to. I don’t know anyone here” Brendon smiles and being the last two out of the class room, he steps aside.

“After you” he says and follows her out.

—-

When they meet up with the rest of the group, everyone cringes at Brendon’s face.

“Oh my god” Patrick gasps. “Bren, your face”

“I’m fine”

“Fine?! You’re a bloody pulp!”

“It no big deal Pat, it’ll heal, doesn’t even hurt” Pete pokes his nose.

“Ow! Bitch” Brendon flinches away.

“I thought it didn’t hurt?” Pete teases.

“I was trying to make him feel better!” He says and swats Pete’s hand away. “Uh guys this is-“ he pauses a moment. “Oh my god I don’t know your name” 

“It’s Sarah” she says and giggles.

“This is Sarah, she’s new. This is Pete, Patrick, Josh, Debby, Tyler, and Jenna”

“Wait you trusted him with his face looking like that?” Pete laughs.

“Shut up Pete. Speaking of, does anyone have a shirt I can borrow, Y’know without blood on it?” Josh reaches into his bag and pulls out a Camo tshirt and throws it at him. “Gee thanks dude. I’ll be right back, gonna go change” Brendon says and runs off to the washrooms.

“So did you just move here Sarah?” Jenna asks.

“Oh, yeah my dad got transferred”

“Bren totally thinks you’re hot” Pete interrupts.

“What? No he doesn’t, he’s just being nice, I don’t know anyone here”

“Shut up Pete. Sorry about him he has a big mouth” Debby says and kicks Pete in the shin.

“Ow!”

“What happened?” Brendon questioned as he came back and sat down. Sarah tries not to implode as he face turns bright red.

—-

“Sarah!” Brendon calls out as he jogs up to her after school.

“Hey!” She smiles.

“Are you walking home?”

“Yeah I don’t live far”

“Oh nice. I’d offer to walk you home but I have detention.”

“Right, well thanks anyways. Maybe tomorrow” she tries. Brendon laughs.

“I have detention for the next week”

“Oh”

“But uh, you could give me your number and I will definitely walk you next week” Sarah smiles again and takes his phone from him, typing her number in and then gives it back.

“Now go before you get more detention for being late to your existing detention”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay a new chapter, I actually really like this one, it’s cute. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

“Not only do I have detention for the next week, I’m also grounded for the next two. And my parents insist on driving me to and from everywhere” Brendon groans as he sits down with his friends. 

“Dude that sucks” Tyler says.

“Yeah, I can only leave the house for school, detention, and fucking church”

“Oohh sucks to be you bro” Pete laughs.

“Shut up. They’re also forcing me to go to a stupid fucking youth group at church after school now.” Brendon holds up his hands in air quotes. “So I stay out of trouble”

“Haha dumbasses. You only get in trouble at school”

“That’s what I told them! But they don’t give a shit. God, take away all my freedom why don’t you” Brendon groans and softly smashes his head against the table. 

“Someone kill me please” after a moment Brendon’s head shoots up. “You guy have to come with me. Please? At least one of you? I can’t endure all that god talk on my own. Please?” 

Patrick sighs. “I guess I could, my parents wouldn’t mind. They’ll probably actually be happy about it” Brendon smiles excitedly and pulls him into a hug.

“Aahh thanks Patrick! I could kiss you!”

“Please don’t” Patrick groans.

“We’ll come too” Tyler says, motioning to Jenna and himself. Brendon smiles at them.

“Yeah us too” Debby says, leaning on Josh.

“We will?” Josh asks.

“Yes. We will.” Debby grits out through a smile and nudges Josh.

“Okay jeez. We’ll go”

“Me too. I mean we’re not religious or anything but I’m sure I can convince my dad” Brendon smiles warmly at her. Pete groans.

“Does this mean I have to go too?” He asks.

“You don’t have to” Brendon says, dramatically defining the ‘have’ but then pouts at him.

“Ugh, Fine. I’ll go. But you own me” Brendon grabs his face and kisses him on the forehead.

“Thanks Pete! I fucken love you all!”

——-

When Brendon arrive at the church, Sarah, Jenna, and Tyler were stood out front. 

“Hey, any of the others here yet?”

“No, not yet” Sarah says.

“I think the only reason Patrick isn’t here yet is because he’s with Pete” Tyler interjects.

“Of course it is” Brendon laughs.

“Brendon” Brendon sighs as he sees his mom walking up the them.

“Mom”

“I just need to talk to Father Way, and I said to leave your phone in the car” she says and holds out her hand. Brendon huffs and hands his phone to her. 

“And the cigarettes” Brendon rolls his eyes and hands those to her too. “Thank you” She says, and then she turns to his friends.

“Tyler, Jenna, good to see you both” she smiles.

“You too Mrs. Urie” Jenna replies.

“Sorry I don’t recognize you” 

“Oh, I’m Sarah, I’m new I just moved here”

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you Sarah. Alright I have to go. Be good” Grace says and kisses Brendon on the cheek, which he tries to pull away from, and then she walks into the church to find Father Way. Just then Patrick, Pete, Josh, and Debby arrive.

“Not one word Pete” Brendon warns. Pete holds up his hands, surrendering, and wiggles his eyebrows. After Brendon’s mom leaves they all go in and get settled.

“I see we have quite a few new comers” Father Way says, looking over the group of teens. 

“Wow he’s hot” Pete whispers to Brendon, which earns him an elbow to the ribs.

“Shut up” Brendon hisses and Sarah giggles.

“Okay we’re going to start off with a prayer, and then you can split off into groups and play games, talk, draw and what not. Would anyone like to volunteer to say the prayer today?”

“Um I will” says a boy with blonde hair.

“Thank you Dan, whenever you’re ready” Says Father Way. Pete rolls his eyes and Patrick nudges him, glaring.

“Dear lord, we thank you for blessing us all today and bring us together. We thank you for keeping us safe and healthy. May you watch over us until next time, Amen” A bunch of Amens are mumbled through out the group. 

“Alright there’s some pizza and pop over in the kitchen, help your self but no more than two pieces “ After that they all split off, grab some pizza and sit together in their little clique. Throughout the night, Debbie tries to teach Josh how to braid hair and lets him practice on her, Tyler sits close to Jenna and listens to her read her book assignment, Patrick writes lyrics in his journal and Pete occasionally watches him and occasionally eye fucks Dan, and Brendon and Sarah laugh and tell each other silly stories.

“Hey guys thanks for coming with me” Brendon says as they all stand outside the church, waiting for their rides.

“It was actually kind of fun” Says Josh.

“Yeah, kind of peaceful” Sarah adds. They all trickle away slowly until it’s just Brendon and Sarah, standing alone together.

“Oh that’s my dad” She says pointing to the truck that pulls into the church parking lot. “Do you need a ride?” She questions.

“Uh no my mom will be here soon, god forbid she thinks I bailed” Brendon laughs.

“Okay, well this was fun, maybe we can hangout just us some time, I like spending time with you” Sarah smiles. Brendon smiles back but then tries to play it cool.

“Uh yeah— yeah that would be cool” he says. Sarah smiles wider and takes a chance and quickly hugging him goodbye and running to the truck and getting in. She waves as her dad pulls away and Brendon waves back, blush creeping onto his cheeks. His mom pulls in a minute later and asks him about group and for once he smiles and says it was good, and yeah his mother noticed.


End file.
